


Three things

by jasthelion



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The emotional sense of security<br/>The physical intrusion<br/>The mental warmth</p><p>That's what Howon gives to Woohyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/gifts).



> Written for a timed fic exchanged between me and a friend. 
> 
> Can also be found on AFF.

Against his neck, Howon whispers he worships him. Against his shoulder, his whispers he adores him. Against his chest, he whispers that he loves him. He tells him he loves him with whole heart.  
Woohyun’s skin is warm, it burns and the words that Howon leaves lingering on his skin etch into his skin. Howon had gone slow with him, left warm handprints all over him. He’s overwhelmed with it. He didn’t know that Howon had this side of him, he didn’t know that he could go to this extent. 

His moan is muffled with Howon’s lips and shuts his eyes tightly. Howon pushes into him slowly and Woohyun swears he feels tears gather around the rim of his eyes. He’s lost track of him, Howon has kept him busy. He’s been told things today that he didn’t think anyone would ever think of telling him. Things he didn’t think he deserved. But Howon lets him hear all of them. 

Woohyun’s whole body is warm, his mind hazy with everything that Howon gives him. The emotional sense of security, the physical welcomed intrusion and the mental warmth that surrounds him. His hands curl into fists as Howon alters his pace with a noticeable increase. 

The way that Howon nuzzles into his neck as him grabbing onto him tightly. It has him clinging onto him, digging his nails desperately into his skin. Howon tells him he loves him again and Woohyun reciprocates in gasps. He loves Howon, he sometimes wonders if he does too much. He tells himself you can never love anyone too much as long as they love you back. 

”Are you okay?” He hears and he tries his best to gather his words, almost reaching out for them because this whole time he’s felt speechless. He’s not okay, because at that right moment, Howon does something with his hips that has heat surging through him in the most violent way yet. Woohyun digs his nails tighter into Howon’s skin, his lips parting with voiceless moans and his whole body tenses. 

Howon kisses him. He presses their lips together, and stops his movements over all. Woohyun’s arms go around his shoulders and Howon’s hands press warmth against his thighs. He doesn’t want to let go of Howon, never does he want him to slip out of his life.


End file.
